Celebrity Choas
by GothChick791
Summary: Lash hits the stars when he wins a singing competition and now he has the chance to further a career in Hip Hop and R&B, and he takes that chance. So now he’s the most popular kid in school, well all around the school now and not just with his fellow comr
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lash hits the stars when he wins a singing competition and now he has the chance to further a career in Hip Hop and R&B, and he takes that chance. So now he's the most popular kid in school, well all around the school now and not just with his fellow comrades in his senior year. And now his best friend, who he has bad a crush on since forever but she wants to be just friends, thinks that Lash maybe lost interest in her ever since they give him a superstar model to hang out with and he has been giving into her…. Will she step up and take back what's rightfully hers, or just watch in the shadows as model Barbie tramples her?

Author's note: Please read, it's not long, and I really really want you guys to review, please…..

Chapter 1

"Students!" Mr. Medulla attempted to quiet the class as they gathered around Lash in hope of an autograph… "Students, find your seats!"

Jo(short for Joanna, but she didn't like being called that) had been sitting beside Lash since they started attending Sky high, and now began to get fed up of it…

Her focus drifted from the crowd of teenagers beside her and the fact that she was getting pushed and shoved, to Mr. Medulla's face and how it had changed from anger to desperation.

Having nothing else to do, and knowing that Lash would normally teased her about doing something good until she restrained him, went up to the front of the class and jumped unto the teachers desk.

Standing on the desk, she whistled loudly, just enough for the sound to echo through the classroom and quiet the noise. They all looked at her. "Don't you think it's time for you guys to shut the hell up?" with that, she jumped back off and unto the ground.

"Thank you Ms. Wynters" he said, a bit stunned.

"Whatever." She said going back to her seat.

"Alright class, find your seats." Mr. Medulla said tidying the papers on his desk that Jo messed up, throwing the leaves with her shoeprint in the bin.

"I give you props, they were going to suffocate me." Lash muttered.

"Just didn't want your head to swell." She chuckled a bit, taking out her I Pod from her pocket.

She then pulled back her chair and kicked up her feet unto the table, and closed her eyes.

"You're going to get in trouble." He said removing her right ear phone.

"That has never stopped me before." She said turning up the volume until Lash could here it, and saw a smile appear on his face, that was one of the reasons he fell for her, she was so much like him, it was scary.

Speed turned around to talk to Lash. "Gwen is killing me."

"What does she want now?"

"She wants to know if Justin Timberlake teaches you how to dance, and when are you going to released your first album."

"Yea, and very soon."

Speed turned back around, and seconds later a squeal was heard.

A thought ran through Lash's mind as to why Gwen was suddenly so interested in him.

And while he was thinking about it, it wasn't long before a girl entered the classroom and began to talk to Mr. Medulla.

"Thank you." She said as Mr. Medulla pointed to him, he was taken a back, but once she turned around to face her, a sense of relief filled him, as the girl standing before him was Nikki Logan, America's top model.

"It's Nikki Logan!!!!!!" Gwen yelled, almost having a heart attack..

"She's a babe." Will said

"I know I am." "Now, before you waste anymore of my time, you're Lash Summers, right?"

"What do I owe this visit?"

At that point, Jo turned off the volume, once she saw Nikki.

"Do you realize you're one of the celebs now, well not as well known and famous as I am, but will a bit of publicity and music videos, who knows, you'd be a Justin." Nikki said. "Photo OP." she smiled brightly, as she kissed him one the cheek, and 5 guys took multiple pictures of them.

"So we have a shot?"

"You're on my page, but I'm way out of your league." "Anyway, since you know Justin, and he's your chorographer, he's my boyfriend actually, I want you to start hanging out with someone."

"Who is that?"

"Nina, I taught her everything I know, and if you love me, you'd love her."

"Nina?" he was a bit puzzled, but once he saw her standing before him, his mind was diverted by her. "Nina."

"She will be your partner, music videos, movie previews, parties, you name it… she's yours."

"You're joking right?"

"This is just the beginning of being a celebrity."

She snapped twice, and Nikki's posse' and paparazzi left with her. "Enjoy. And, before I forget, Justin wants you to meet him at 5 at his place, a jet will be here to pick you up at 3."

Lash was overwhelmed with joy as a wide grin refused to disappear from his face…

Nina was given a seat beside him, and she took out a cell phone and handed it to him.

"You'll be able to reach me on this, and vise versa." Her voice was soft and seductive somewhat, as she pulled closer to him, she could immediately feel him become weak.

"Alright." He took the phone.

"Hey, Lash." Jo called to him, as she tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked beside him to see her, she didn't seem too pleased.

"Who's the chic?"

"It's Nina."

"Nina, this is Jo. Jo, Nina." He said, introducing her.

Jo knew exactly what was going to happen… with Lash, he was going to lose it, like he did last time… Any and every girl he seems to come in contact with that actually likes him, he' d get with, and they'd either betraying him, or break his heart, as well as his bones. Maybe that's why we stayed friends so long, because she always saw how much Lash loved her, but for the good of the both of them, she couldn't love him back, no matter how much she wanted to….

"So, when will this class finish?" Nina asked, looking at the clock on her phone. "We have to get ready for rehearsals."

"What rehearsals?"

"For the first video."

"So soon?"

"We have no time to waste. Justin told me to get you ready as soon as possible."

He thought for a while as to how he was going to get out of class.

"Hey, Speed."

Speed turned back around. "What is it?"

"I need to get out."

"Again, this is the seventh time this week, it better be important."

"Nina is important." Lash emphasized.

'Wow, he has never done this to me.' Jo thought, as he watched him in his desperate hope for Speed to comply with his plan. 'Maybe he doesn't love me as much as I thought.' 'Maybe he just comes to me for a person to lean on and empty all his problems, knowing that I always listen..' 'He seems to actually like this girl… A common case of Lash'

"Fine,….. Sir." Speed immediately began to make a whirlwind around Mr. Medulla with his rapid speed, just enough to give Nina and Lash enough time to leave, Jo followed them, she wanted to get to the bottom of how out of the clear blue sky, a girl just appears in the class…

They ran down the hallway, hand in hand, then entered the empty cafeteria, and locked the door shut…

Jo watched from outside as Nina began to show Lash the new moves for their first music video.

Inside, Lash began to feel watched, and when he looked out the cafeteria window's door, he saw no one, he waited a bit, still focusing on the choreographed performance by yours truly Justin Timberlake being danced by Nina, but still glanced over at the door window, taking one guess as to who it was.

Jo knew she would get caught soon, she already did, cause she was so much like Lash, she would look when he looked and get busted, and so said, so done, but something was different, this time, he pulled open the door, and she came toppling in, but before she fell, he caught her just in time.

"Jo, what are doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" "Getting an early lunch." She said as she stood back up, he knew she always had an excuse for everything she got caught for.

"I think she was prying." Nina said, with a glare aiming straight at Jo, crossing her arms.

" Jo, Can't you just keep out of this, this once?" Lash asked her.

"What are you talking about, I don't understand." It was just normally a pass over for them whenever Jo was caught being curious in Lash's relationships which didn't last long for him to get a kiss, but something was different with this one…

"Leave us alone, Lash has no time to waste." Nina blurted out..

Jo looked at him, a bit disappointed, then turned around, heading for the door.

"Jo, wait."

"It's okay, I'll back off, no need to repeat yourself, Barbie here made it clear." With that, she left, traveling back down the hallway on her skateboard….

-At Lunch-

Lash, was with Nina, and once Jo saw them together, she diverted towards Speed, and Lash's friend's table.

"What's up shorty." One of the guys said.

"Nothing, guys, do you think I can sit with you?" she asked in a gloomy tone.

"Anytime dudette." Another guy said, and she sat down beside him.

"My bro's at you again, ain't he?" Lash brother, Zaine said, as he passed her an apple. "Do you want me to handle it?"

"No." "I'm fine." "Knowing him, he always comes back." She started to eat her lunch, occasionally looking at Lash and Nina, Nina very close to Lash, and early fans starting to gather….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week had passed, and Lash was getting tons of attention ever since his first music video release, both on and off campus, and Jo couldn't care less…

Apparently so couldn't Lash, but Nina wanted him to, and he began to…

-Next morning-

It was the usual typical day, where the girl sidetracked Lash to sit further away from Jo, and Jo, and Lash, being the person he was, never refused.

After the first class, Lash got some time alone, considering the fact that Nina was called to the Principal's office, because she was going to start to attend Shy High, and for no apparent reason, but just temporarily, she would be the only student that goes there without a power…

Jo stormed out the classroom, and skated down the halls, she never liked walking, she always had to have something to make her go faster, so it was either her skates, or her skateboard, you never found her walking unless she was in class, where she had no choice.

"Jo," Lash called out to her, but she never even looked behind her…

He took things the hard, and he pulled her skateboard from underneath her feet, and caught her before she fell again.

"What do you want." She said a bit angered at the fact that he had been blowing her off the whole week, either him, or Barbie, once she wanted to do something with him, like go see a movie or just hang out like they used to.

"I wanted to invite you to this party tonight, Justin is throwing it for me, for the new release of my video."

"Yea, the one that has been playing all week." She crossed her arms, seeming to not be interested in the proposal.

"Don't be like that Jo." He said touching her shoulder.

"I'm just surprised you didn't ask Nina yet." Jo said.

"I wanted you to come." He told her, a bit annoyed that he thought their was no way he was ever going to get through to her since he saw Nina coming.

"Speaking of the devil." Jo muttered, Lash chuckled inside a bit, but managed to keep a straight face.

"Lash, darling, about the party tonight."

"What about it."

Jo rolled her eyes, she knew what would happen.

"No guests." She said glaring at Jo, which sent a glare straight back at her, this time twice as strong.

"Justin told me-"

"Justin changed the plans."

"So I guess we're going together."

Jo began to leave again, grabbing the skateboard from him. "I guess I'm not needed."

She continued riding down the halls, what she started before she was stopped by the person she longed to be with, but couldn't now that he had become famous.

-At Jo's home about 8:00 in the night-

She finished skating out on the skate pipe out in her backyard, and went inside…

After taking a long shower, she sat on the bed with her guitar and strummed some notes before singing…

_Ohhhh oh oh La la layeaah_

I don't believe  
In the smile that you leave  
When you walk away  
And say goodbye  
Well I don't expect  
The world to move underneath me  
But for god sake could you try

I know that you're true to me  
You're always there  
You say you care  
I know that you wanna be mine

Where is your heart   
Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard to give me what I need  
I Want your heart to bleed  
Thats all I'm asking for 

Ohhh Where is your heart?

I don't understand  
Your love is so cold  
It's always me whose reaching out  
For your hand  
And I've always dreamed  
That love would be everlast   
Like a pedal falling to the ground  
A dream to follow in his dreams

Where is your heart  
cause I don't really feel you   
Where is your heart  
What I really want it to believe you  
Is it so hard to give me what I need  
I Want your heart to bleed   
Thats all I'm asking for

Where is your heart?

It seems so much is left unsaid  
But you can say anything  
Oh anytime you need  
Baby it's just you...and me  
Ohhh yeh

I know that you're true to me  
you're always there  
you say you care  
I know that you wanna be mine

Where is your heart   
cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart  
What I really want it to believe you  
Is it so hard to give me what I need  
I Want your heart to bleed  
Thats all I'm asking for

That was the only thing that seemed to calm her in the nights from the frustrating mess of the day, and this day was just filled up of it, this entire week..

And when the song had finished, she placed the guitar on the bed, just as her cell phone rang… it was Lash.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She wondered whether she should answer it or not, but the burning in her made her want to, and she did.

"Hello?"

"Babe, I want you to come."

"Lash?" she was stunned, for this is the first time he called her that… "Where are you?"

"At the party." "Justin is sending a jet down for you in 10 minutes."

"What, wait."

With that, the phone hung up. "Lash?"

She got off the bed and opened the closet, she took out a dress, then placed it back, knowing that she'd hate it.. Then took out a blouse and pants that looked Party like.

She got ready and headed for the door.

It wasn't long before the jet came, and took her to Lash.

The jet landed upon the roof of a mansion, and a person in a black suit came out and took her out of the jet.

"Thanks." She was escorted to the party by two men, who then handed her over to Justin.

"Hey, you're Jo right?" Justin said.

"You're Justin Timberlake." Jo said, trying not to get head over heels about him.

"Lash has told me a lot about you."  
"He did now."

"Yea, he did." Lash said from behind them.

"Hey."

"I leave you too."

"Wait, are you sure I can be here."

"It's Lash's party, and he wanted you to be here. I couldn't say no."

Justin left them shortly after and Jo turned around to face Lash. "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted you to come." "Now let's go inside, I want you to meet some people."

After an hour of meeting people, Justin anticipated a dance off.

And Lash pushed Jo up there, although she refused to go.. but she gave in after a while.

Justin turned on the song "Get up" by Ciara and they commenced the dance off.

But after Justin danced for a short period, Nina came on, and all hell broke lose..

After the first song, Jo 'showed her up' and crushed her to the ground, and she felt so ashamed she didn't want to go back for another round.

"It wasn't so bad, was it?" Lash said, totally proud of her.

"I killed her." Jo said, proud with herself.

"Let me go ask Justin for something else to change into." She said, soaking wet, as she left him, in search of Justin.

"Alright." Lash responded, and started his dance off..

She wandered down the hallway, looking for Justin, when she found a room with what looked like to be a clothes closet.

She went in and found some clothes that could fit her.. Then went wandering around the mansion for anything she would just happen to come upon that would actually let her adore, she went down the halls, and into a room that had gold stars on it. She went in, and immediately found a bag on the ground, and was subsequently attacked by someone from behind. She struggled and fought, but she could get out, she screamed, but no one heard her.

She then attempted to run when she got the slightest chance, but the person, covered in a black mask, pushed through the glass window.

Lash was upon going to the room to change too, and so was Justin, when they heard the breaking of a glass…

"Somebody, help me!" "Lash! Anybody!" Jo screamed at the top of her lungs, as she held on, dangling from the side of the 4th storey roof…

Lash and Justin, without thinking twice, when they heard her screaming, ran into the room, but by that time, she fell off and hit the ground, she lay there unconsciously..

"Jo!!!!" Lash yelled down to her, knowing that he was too late to save her…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the hospital-

Lash sat on the chair, impatiently waiting for some sign of movement from Jo as an indication that she was okay…

"She's receiving the best in health care, she'll be fine, it's not your fault." Justin said walking in..

"Then why do I feel that it is?" Lash responded, looking up at her.

"Whoever did this to her will answer to me and you know that." Justin told him as he walked closer to the bed… "She's gonna be alright."

"I wish I had as much confidence in this as you do."

"When you're in my shoes, all you have left is your confidence."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you get there, you'll see." With that, Justin left.

"Please don't die Jo, I'm sorry I wasn't there in time…."


End file.
